


Ghosts

by ShrinkedPeach



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Developing Friendships, Fear, Gen, Memories, hypothetical KH3 events, saix/isa and vexen/even are also heavily mentioned here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrinkedPeach/pseuds/ShrinkedPeach
Summary: Ienzo starts hearing and recalling things he'd rather not, courtesy of Xehanort. It's during such a moment like this (when he'd much rather be left alone) that he finds solace and reconnection with the oddest of people.





	Ghosts

Ienzo had no idea what was wrong. One moment, he was fine. The next, he heard a voice. That voice. He froze. Excusing himself, he walked out the room. Then he began sprinting down the corridors for anything resembling a private enough space.

He wasn't sure where it had come from, but it was clear as day. Words spoken by Xehanort. Words that said his work was in vain. That told him to know darkness, he had to become it once more. That he was a useless apprentice whose knowledge could never be used towards light after growing up outside of it.

Memories came flooding back. They were hazy at best, but still there. Memoirs of a strange man. One he knew well. Vexen. No...Even. Even saw Xehanort approaching their lab in Radiant Garden. His home. Their home.

He remembers Even shielding him. Demanding, despite the obvious quiver to his voice, that Xehanort "Take whatever [he] need[ed], but don't [he] dare touch that boy. Anything other than that boy."

Ienzo had no clue when he stopped running. Or that he'd started violently shaking where he stood. His fingertips felt so, so numb and it was becoming so difficult just to breathe. Was he going insane? He was hoping something like this would never happen, and it doesn't help that half the time when Sora talks he swears he hears Vanitas' voice instead, and-

His mind then begins to recall exactly how it felt when Xehanort made a vessel of him. Meaningless murmurs of "Now, now. Sleep, child. You have nothing to fear. It will all be done soon."

It hurt. It was like some unbearable weight sinking further and further into him. Every inch of his body felt ready to give. He did just want to sleep. But most of all, what he wanted was to-

Scream. Much like he was now. He hadn't even been aware of the sharp noise ringing in his ears, let alone that he was causing it. He had also fallen to his knees, it seems. As he was getting up and recollecting himself, he heard a nearby door open.

"Ah. If it isn't Zexion with the lexicon." came a jeer. That voice. He knew it, too. It would seem the worlds hated him today.

"P-Please do not refer to me by such a foul name. One would think that you of all people would have more respect, Lea." he spat back, stuttering unceremoniously. The spiky-haired man tilted his head to the side, thinking a bit.

"Well, who are you then? Your name? I'd say I am pretty good at getting things memorized by now." Lea replied.

"Oh, spare me." the apprentice said dully. Despite not spending the most amount of time together while in the Organization, that phrase was still one he'd heard plenty.

"I'll have you know that my name is Ienzo, thanks."

"Ienzo, eh? I see. I think it suits you. Anyway, do you kn-" Lea stopped once he got a good look at Ienzo.

"Hey, you okay? I coulda swore I heard someone shouting just now. Was it you? You look pale and sweaty, and you're kinda jittery." he continued, genuine concern lacing his voice.

"Well my apologies. It would seem coming back into contact with the person who had you murdered does that." Ienzo scoffed, hating the fact that the other was right and he still couldn't keep his hands from trembling. What, did he think all was forgotten? Then again, the man was under the influence of Xehanort and the darkness just as much as he'd been...

"S-sorry. Did not mean to be harsh." he added in a bit of a mumble. Lea shook his head, not buying his reason a second.

"Tell me. The truth, this time. Look, I know you have plenty of reasons not to trust me. I mean, you just mentioned the biggest one. But if there is anybody here right now who could hope to understand what has happened to you, it is me. You don't have to be all cool and calculated and tough now. That just isn't you. It...it never was."

Ienzo looked at him incredulously. One thing was true: this man had changed. There were waves of sincerity in his words that hadn't been there before at all.

"It was him. Alright?" Ienzo spoke, trying to steady his words.

"I know he has no bearing on me anymore. Not with the resolve I have now. And we've been freed, correct? So why? Why is it that I am starting to hear him in my thoughts? Why am I being forced to revisit things I never wished to see again?"

The redhead let out a sigh.

"But that's just it, Ienzo. You lost your childhood to that man. And you lost your mentor. He was probably the closest thing you had to a dad. Vexen was, wasn't he?" Lea asked, looking straight through him with a great deal of sympathy.

"I-I-"

"Listen to me. Vexen is still out there. Xehanort is trying to break you and make you forget that." Lea interrupted.

"Wait, he is? But that's not...I thought you-" Ienzo began, growing angry at recalling the other's actions as a Nobody.

"I know. But I saw him. I think he reawakened like us, but Xehanort got him." Lea responded, feeling guilty.

"So I see." Ienzo said, at a loss for words. Seeing the look on his face, Lea felt he had to say something else.

"Hey. Uh, you wanna know something? Xehanort also took someone important to me. His name was Isa. You...actually kinda remind me of what he was like. He was very thoughtful. Smart as hell. But he was also incredibly snarky and witty. So much that it actually hurt sometimes! Man, the sense of humor that guy had." Lea chuckled, a couple tears rolling down his face before he could stop them.

Ienzo was speechless for a moment. As he spoke, he reached out to Lea.

"What became of him?" Ienzo whispered as he wiped a stray tear off Lea's face. He wasn't sure how to feel about being compared to someone the other seemed to hold in such high regard.

"It was all my fault. You may not remember this, but Isa and I used to try to break into the castle to see what you guys were up to in the lab. It was my idea. One day when we went, Xehanort was there. It may have even been the same day you guys were taken. When I came to, I was a Nobody. And Isa...he...his eyes...were the most terrifying shade of gold I've seen. They used to be the same color as the icecream we ate. And his face...was scarred. When he talked to me, I could hardly recognize him. Isa is the one you know now as Saïx." Lea explained.

Ienzo reeled, coughing and nearly choking on his own spit after hearing such news.

"You mean to tell me that this person is now VII? That is awful!" he cried out.

"I know. I'm not so sure I can even get through to him now." Lea replied.

"Nonsense. If you convinced me of all people to confide in you, I am certain there is a way. You two are friends, aren't you?" Ienzo pleaded.

It was Lea's turn to freeze up. That was the first time in a while someone had called him and Isa...friends.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I suppose Vexen could never forget you, either."

Ienzo thought that perhaps it wasn't by chance that his consciousness led him here during such a desperate time.


End file.
